Sooooo cozy!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sequel to 'La peindre avec une sauce blanche'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC / So Random!**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to VagRose, Kinky Candy, Alison BB, Valerie Huckson, ****Tymacc20, Ola Jörgensson and Simon Fuckface.**

* * *

**Sooooo cozy!**

**Nico enter Sonny's apartment for the first time. Despite having been friends with her for over a year by now, Nico's never been in Sonny's home.**

"Hi, dude." says Sonny.

To the huge surprise of Nico, there's pizza and beer on the living room table.

Sonny wear a pink t-shirt, baggy black sweatpants and white socks.

"Is your pussy ready?" says Nico as he starts to unbutton his neon-green leather pants.

"Yo, slow down, man! Before we fuck, let's eat pizza and hang out." says Sonny.

"Alright. I thought we'd jump straight to the fucking." says Nico.

"We're not, chicks aren't like dudes. Chicks get horny slow." says Sonny.

"Okay." says Nico.

Sonny and Nico sit down on the couch and eat pizza and drink beer while they watch whatever is on TV at the moment.

"Do I need to use a condom?" says Nico.

"Not at all. I'm on pills so you'll get to cum in me, Nico." says Sonny.

"Awesome. I've never done that before. The few times I've fucked a chick she's forced me to wear a damn condom on my dick." says Nico.

"Then today's gonna be special. Cool that I'm gonna be the first girl you get to dump your cum inside of. Sexy." says Sonny.

"Grady was upset that he doesn't get to fuck you as well." says Nico.

"Tell him that he's not hot enough for me. He can cum in Zora or a random perverted cheap hooker off the street or something." says Sonny.

"Nice that I'm good enough to try you out for sex." says Nico.

"I've not told ya this before, but you're pretty cool and now that I know your dick is sexy I'm more than happy to let you penetrate my pussy." says Sonny.

"Do you think my dick will fit in your pussy?" says Nico.

"Yeah, dude. I'm sure your dick will easy fit in me. My pussy may seem tight, but when I am horny it can stretch to take really big macho dick without problems." says Sonny.

"Okay, cool." says Nico.

"True. My pussy is better than people might think." says Sonny.

"Nice." says Nico.

52 minutes later.

"Alright...now it's fuckie fuckie time." says Sonny in a childish tone.

"Good." says Nico as he unbutton his pants to reveal his dick.

It is already close to being 100 % stiff.

When a slutty little fart plop out from Sonny's round ass, Nico's dick reach full stiffness.

"Fuck me." says Sonny as she bend forward over a chair.

"Sure, baby." says Nico as he pull down Sonny's baggy sweatpants, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm!" moans a happy Sonny.

Nico is happy too.

"Your dick feels so manly inside me!" moans Sonny.

She really enjoy being fucked by Nico.

"Do you love that?" moans Nico.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Sonny.

"Holy shit, you're a much better fuck than the other sluts I've been with!" moans Nico.

"Awww! Thanks, man!" moans Sonny.

"Not a problem!" moans Nico, all horny.

"Mmm...shit, yes! Sooooo sexy!" moans Sonny, being horny too.

"You've a very nice pussy!" moans Nico.

"I'm glad ya think so, dude! Your dick's really good too!" moans Sonny.

"Thanks, Sonny!" moans Nico.

"Oh, no..." says Sonny when her phone beeps. "I gotta answer this, but keep fuckin' me!"

Sonny grab her phone and answer.

"Hi, mom...uh...I'm all...damn, yes...kinda...oh, dear...busy!" moans Sonny.

"What exactly are you doing?" says Sonny's mom, confused about what is going on.

"I'm havin' a guy here and we are..."

"Too much information. Call me back later."

"Sure, mom. Bye...oh, yes!"

Sonny ends the phone call.

"Mmm, fuck me!" moans Sonny.

"Alright, sexy babe!" moans Nico, fucking harder.

"Yay!" moans Sonny, clearly enjoying it very much.

"Indeed, babe! Holy fuck!" moans Nico.

Nico is very horny and so is Sonny.

"Bang me!" moans Sonny.

"Yeah!" moans Nico.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Sonny.

"I agree!" moans Nico.

"Try to not cum early! Let's cum together!" moans Sonny.

"Okay!" moans Nico.

"Holy shit...fuck!" moans Sonny.

"Do you like my dick?" moans Nico.

"Yes! Your dick's so damn sexy!" moans a very horny Sonny.

"Nice! Thanks!" moans Nico.

"Mmmm, pretend that I am a whore!" moans Sonny.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Nico, fucking faster.

"Amazing!" moans Sonny.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Nico.

"Mmmm!" moans Sonny.

Sonny fart a bit as she often does when being very horny.

Nico seem to enjoy it.

"Ya like my slutty farting huh?" moans Sonny.

"Yeah!" moans Nico.

"Cool, dude!" moans Sonny, pushing out another fart.

"Sexy!" moans Nico.

"Mmmm!" moans Sonny.

"Your pussy is wet and awesome!" moans Nico.

"Your dick is awesome too!" moans Sonny.

"Okay!" moans Nico.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh, yeah!" moans Nico as he cum in Sonny's pussy.

"Yes, cum in my hole!" moans Sonny as she get a big orgasm.

"That was awesome." says Nico as he slowly pull out his dick from Sonny's pussy.

"It was, for sure. Very sexy." says Sonny.

Nico try to give Sonny a kiss, but she says "Sorry, me don't kiss on the mouth."

"Oh, okay." says Nico.

"Yeah." says Sonny.

Nico kiss Sonny's clit.

"Mmm...ya can sure kiss there, dude! Me love!" says Sonny.

"Cool." says Nico.

Sonny lick Nico's dick clean.

"The sweet sluts always clean up." says Sonny.

"Alright." says Nico.

The next day.

"How was she?" says Grady.

"Very fuckable. She has a pussy like a porno girl." says Nico.

"I wish she'd let my dick in too." says Grady.

"She said that you could fuck Zora." says Nico.

"Zora? She's not even sexy. And she's just a kid." says Grady.

"Get a hooker then 'cause Sonny's mine." says Nico.

"Please share with your best friend." says Grady.

"Not this time, bro." says Nico.

"Okay..." says Grady.

"Hi, guys." says Sonny as she enter the room.

Nico and Grady gasp in surprise. They've never seen their friend looking like this before.

Sonny wear a very tight yellow leather top, baggy pink sweatpants and white sneakers. Her hair is up in a messy ponytail and she has slutty make up on along with pink sunglasses.

She look like a pornstar.

"Ya like?" says Sonny in a sexy tone.

"Yeah, of course." says Nico.

Nico and Grady are getting horny.

Sonny can see the bulges in their pants.

"Jerk off, but not straight on me. This outfit cost quite a bit of cash, guys." says Sonny, all slutty.

Nico and Grady drop their stinky old sweatpants and starts to jerk off.

"Sexy." says Sonny, who love to watch her two friends jerk off.

6 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Nico and Grady as they cum.

"Awww, soooo dang sexy." says Sonny.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
